


Blooms Exquisite

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Language of Flowers, POV Female Character, Pain, Tattoos, and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary's rose is a portal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooms Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Placement This Painful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287186) by [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan). 



> For [Jude](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggleofjudas/pseuds/verymorstan), with love. Happy Femslash February!

 

 

Mary's rose is a portal. Molly steps in with her tongue, steps off when Mary says, waits for the prick, of fingers, of thorns.

_Stop_ , Mary says, runs a hand up Molly’s thigh where honeysuckle trails inward, says _here, here_ —sinks her fingers where it stops.

Their plants grow in the borders, well-met--when Mary asked her, then ordered her, to bed, little cap cast off, scarf flung, knickers strewn, lipstick licked. There were teeth, pistils, petals; every space an ache: fill, be filled. ( _Nature doesn't love a vacuum_ , Molly whispers, breathes, all those voids fallen into, never left.) 

Mary wears a gun, wears two, carries them to the place where pain blooms exquisite, _target_ , _impact, shatter, fire._

Molly loves best sharp things, and no-one but Mary ( _assassin, guardian, red red rose)_ knows how true.

_Choose another,_ Mary whispers, and means a mark. Nips at Molly’s collar, cups her hips to bruises, strokes the fingered furrow of her arse, digs in.

_Please let me,_ Molly says, feels fingernails, her heart a leaf, her clit a seed, her breath hot as turned earth, waits. (Rose says _stop_ ; honeysuckle says _here, here_ —)

_Come_ , says Mary.

Molly gasps after, rolls over, takes up a pen, sketches in crimson clematis climbing, coding in skips her trellised ribs, under and between and over her breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Clematis "Niobe",](http://www.bbc.co.uk/gardening/plants/plant_finder/plant_pages/1946.shtml)
> 
>  
> 
> Clematis: ingenuity, mental beauty


End file.
